THE BOY IN FRONT OF ME
by jijidat
Summary: Aku terkejut saat melihat seseorang di seberang sana. Pintu ruangan seberang juga tengah terbuka dan ranjang yang tadi siang masih kosong kini telah ditempati oleh seorang lelaki. Pasien baru itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan sepasang mata musang yang terus menatapku tajam. / YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT


**THE BOY IN FRONT OF ME**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by jijidat

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

 **WARNING:** Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, cerita mainstream kurang greget, bahasa kaku, datar dan membosankan, **ALL** **Jaejoong POV**

Special fic for **Genshijutsu Shichibukai**  
Maaf baru bisa buatin ff sekarang. Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No prequel, no sequel, just this **ONESHOT**!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy** ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pusing...

Itulah yang saat ini kurasakan ketika aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku berkedip beberapa kali, lalu memandang langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara ibuku.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan! Jaejoongku sudah sadar!"

Aku mengernyit saat ada aroma aneh yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Aroma khas rumah sakit.

Aku mendesah pelan dan menangkap bayangan ibuku yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjangku, memandangku khawatir.

"Ibu..." lirihku pelan.

"Ya, ibu di sini, Sayang. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau masih sakit, Jaejoongie."

"Sakit? Aku sakit ap- _aarrgh_!"

Aku mengerang saat menggerakkan tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, terutama di bagian tangan kiriku.

"Sudah ibu bilang, jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Jaejoongku ini memang keras kepala," omel ibu sambil membantuku untuk duduk di atas ranjang.

Aku terus meringis kesakitan saat bergerak, hingga kemudian bisa berhasil duduk dengan nyaman. Benar, aku memang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Dan pantas saja tangan kiriku terasa sakit sekali, karena ternyata tangan kiriku sudah terbalut sempurna oleh gulungan kain semacam perban berwarna cokelat, dari mulai pergelangan tangan hingga hampir menyentuh ketiakku.

"Tangan kirimu patah, Sayang. Tapi tenang saja, kau sudah dioperasi dan pasti akan segera sembuh."

Ibu mengusap lembut punggungku, lalu menyodorkan sebuah gelas kecil berisi air putih.

"Minumlah dulu," titahnya.

Aku menyesap pelan cairan bening itu. Tenggorokanku yang tadinya kering, kini terasa lebih segar.

Aku pun berusaha mengingat kejadian yang membuatku berakhir seperti ini. Dan beruntunglah karena aku tidak mengalami gagar otak, amnesia, atau semacamnya. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang menimpaku.

Aku ingat jika tadi pagi aku terjatuh dari tangga. Aku bangun kesiangan dan karena takut terlambat masuk sekolah, aku berlari menuruni anak tangga dan kemudian tersandung langkah kakiku sendiri. Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Tubuhku terasa sangat sakit dan pandangan mataku menggelap. Hanya itu yang terakhir kuingat hingga kemudian aku terbangun dengan kondisi yang sudah seperti ini.

"Ibu akan memanggil dokter untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar!"

Ibu sudah melesat keluar ruangan, bahkan sebelum aku merespon ucapannya. Aku menghela napas dan mulai memandang sekeliling.

Di sebelah kananku, ada sebuah ranjang pasien kosong dan juga sebuah ruangan kecil yang bisa kutebak bahwa itu adalah kamar mandi. Sementara di sebelah kiriku, ada dua ranjang pasien yang masing-masing sudah ditempati.

Yang berada persis di samping ranjangku adalah pasien laki-laki berusia lanjut yang kini tengah tertidur nyenyak walaupun kedua kakinya terbalut oleh perban. Sementara yang satunya lagi adalah pasien laki-laki seumuran ayahku dengan lilitan perban dikepalanya yang kini tengah menikmati santap siangnya. Dia disuapi oleh seorang wanita seumuran dengannya yang duduk di samping ranjang. _Ah_ , pasti wanita itu adalah istrinya.

Satu ruangan berisi empat orang pasien. Berarti ruangan ini hanya ruangan rawat kelas 3. Bukan kelas 1 atau _VIP_ dimana satu pasien mendapatkan jatah satu kamar.

Aku mengangguk paham. Keadaan ekonomi keluargaku memang sedang tidak baik. Apalagi sekarang aku mendapatkan musibah seperti ini.

 _Hah~_  
Aku menjadi merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tuaku. Walaupun hanya mendapatkan perawatan kelas 3, tapi tetap saja biaya rumah sakit tidaklah murah.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan saat ibuku memasuki ruangan bersama seorang dokter laki-laki dan seorang perawat wanita. Dan, _oh_! Aku baru menyadari jika pintu ruangan rawatku terletak persis di depan ranjangku. Jadi, bila pintu ruangan terbuka, maka otomatis aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan sana.

Dan juga aku bisa melihat sebuah ranjang pasien kosong di ruangan rawat lain yang letaknya berseberangan dengan ruangan rawatku, persis berhadapan dengan ranjangku walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku saat dokter paruh baya itu mulai memeriksaku.

"Walaupun Jaejoong- _ssi_ sudah sadar, keadaan tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Jaejoong- _ssi_ harus terus mendapatkan perawatan hingga kondisinya stabil. Dan berdasarkan hasil cek darah, kadar hemoglobin dalam darahnya sangat rendah. Jaejoong- _ssi_ kehilangan banyak darah saat operasi. Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong- _ssi_ harus mendapatkan tranfusi darah," jelas sang dokter.

Dapat kulihat raut wajah ibu yang semakin tampak khawatir. Beliau berdiri disampingku sambil terus membelai surai _almond_ -ku.

"Apapun itu. Kami percaya pada Anda. Tolong rawat Jaejoongku hingga sembuh," pinta ibu.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Pasti, Nyonya Kim. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik demi kesembuhan putra Anda."

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Terima kasih!" Ibu membungkukkan badan beberapa kali dan dibalas senyuman serta bungkukkan badan juga oleh sang dokter.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Perawat Lee akan mengambil darah Jaejoong- _ssi_ untuk dicocokkan dengan sampel darah yang akan ditanfusikan. Jika terjadi sesuatu, Nyonya bisa datang langsung ke ruangan saya. Saya pamit dulu. Cepat sembuh, Jaejoong- _ssi_!"

Dokter itu tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahuku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Saat sang dokter sudah keluar ruangan, aku menoleh dan mendapati perawat ber- _name tag_ Lee Na Eun itu tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Sesuai perintah dokter, perawat cantik itu mengambil sebagian darahku menggunakan suntikan. Setelah selesai, Perawat Lee membereskan peralatan medisnya dan berpamitan untuk segera membawa hasil darahku menuju laboratorium.

Ibu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjangku. Sebelah tangannya memegang tempat makan khas rumah sakit.

"Hari sudah siang. Kau harus makan supaya cepat sembuh. Ibu akan menyuapimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyantap bubur hambar yang disuapkan ibu. _Hiks~_ Makanan rumah sakit memang tidak enak!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun saat mendengar kegaduhan kecil disekitarku. Aku melirik sekilas dan mendapati seorang dokter memasuki ruangan rawatku diikuti oleh dua orang perawat. Rupanya mereka akan memeriksa pasien lelaki yang berada disebelahku.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, pukul 8 malam. Aku menoleh dan mendapati ibu sedang tertidur dalam posisi terduduk. Beliau pasti sangat lelah.

Sebenarnya aku ingin duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tapi kepalaku masih pusing dan seluruh badanku masih terasa sakit.

Aku menatap ke atas. Sebuah kantung darah kini telah tergantung manis tepat di sebelah botol infusku. Pasti perawat cantik tadi yang memasangnya saat aku masih tertidur.

Seperti kata dokter, aku perlu tranfusi darah untuk mengembalikan darahku yang banyak terbuang saat operasi. Dan juga agar tubuhku tidak lemah dan dapat kembali berfungsi secara normal.

Aku memandang sekeliling. Dokter dan perawat itu masih setia memeriksa pasien disebelahku. Beberapa orang nampak melintas di luar sana. Hey~ Aku baru menyadari jika pintu ruangan rawatku masih terbuka.

 _Deg!_

Aku terkejut saat melihat seseorang di seberang sana. Pintu ruangan seberang juga tengah terbuka dan ranjang yang tadi siang masih kosong kini telah ditempati oleh seorang lelaki. Pasien baru itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan sepasang mata musang yang terus menatapku tajam.

Hanya sepersekian detik, aku segera menolehkan kepalaku untuk memutus kontak dengannya. Jujur, aku merasa risih karenanya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya hingga memandangiku sampai seperti itu. Namun entah mengapa, rasa hangat menjalari wajahku sekarang.

Ragu-ragu, aku melirik lagi kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku. Dia masih menatapku tajam.

Aku mendesah lega saat pintu ruangan rawatku sudah tertutup. Dokter dan dua perawat tadi baru saja keluar. Namun entah mengapa wajahku masih terasa menghangat dan jantungku masih berdebar sangat kencang. Ini aneh.

Jika dilihat dari wajah dan penampilannya, sepertinya pemuda itu masih bersekolah dan mungkin saja seumuran denganku. Tangan kirinya juga dibalut perban, sama sepertiku.

Sama? Lalu, apakah kita berjodoh?

 _Aish!_  
Pemikiran aneh macam apa itu?!

Aku memukul pelan kepalaku dan mengerang kecil saat rasa pusing yang berlebih kembali menyerangku.

 _There's something wrong with you_ , Kim Jaejoong!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Jung Yunho. Pemuda bermata musang yang dirawat di ruang seberang. Seperti dugaanku, umurnya sama sepertiku dan saat ini masih duduk di bangku kelas 11 SMA.

Yunho masuk rumah sakit satu hari lebih awal dariku. Dia terjatuh dari pohon yang cukup tinggi dan menyebabkan tulang tangan kirinya patah, bahkan sikunya remuk.

Yunho juga langsung dioperasi saat itu. Namun karena kondisinya sangat lemah, dia tak kunjung sadarkan diri setelah operasi. Oleh karena itu, dia dibawa ke ruang _ICU_ untuk mendapatkan perawatan di sana. Sekitar 24 jam lebih berada di _ICU_ , Yunho akhirnya berhasil sadar.

Dan setelah kondisinya berangsur membaik, Yunho kemudian dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat biasa. Tepatnya di ruangan rawat yang terletak persis di depan ruangan rawatku. Pantas saja malam itu aku terkejut karena kehadirannya, padahal ranjang pasien itu masih kosong di siang harinya.

Aku mendapatkan semua informasi itu dari ibuku. Bukan, bukan aku yang meminta ibu untuk mencari tahu tentang lelaki yang kuakui berparas tampan itu. Semua cerita ini didapat ibu dari Nyonya Jung, Ibu Yunho, yang ternyata merupakan teman baik ibuku saat masih bersekolah dulu.

Dunia memang sempit, kan? Bahkan mereka dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang sama, sedang menemani putra kesayangan mereka di rumah sakit. Dan bahkan, putra mereka pun memiliki cidera yang sama, patah tulang di tangan kiri.

Kebetulan, _huh_?

Hari sudah siang. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 12. Ibu sedang sibuk menyuapiku bubur hambar khas rumah sakit yang menjadi asupan makananku tiga hari terakhir ini.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memakannya. Tapi, aku selalu teringat nasihat ayah untuk selalu makan saat sedang sakit walaupun makanannya tidak enak dan lidah kita terasa sangat pahit.

Ini demi kebaikan tubuh. Karena dengan makan, maka kita akan mendapatkan energi sehingga tubuh tidak tidak terasa lemas dan segala penyakit akan cepat sembuh.

Aku menikmati makan siangku dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan di depan sana.

Yunho tampak cemberut sambil terus menjauhkan tangan sang ibu yang hendak menyuapkan bubur makan siang untuknya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak ingin memakan makanan rumah sakit yang sangat hambar ini.

"Mengapa tersenyum?" tanya ibu.

Aku menengok dan tersenyum canggung, "Tidak apa-apa."

Ibu mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyuapiku.

Lagi, aku melirik ke arah Yunho. Kini dia sudah tampak tenang. Dia tidak lagi memberontak dan menerima suapan bubur dari ibunya walaupun wajahnya masih sangat cemberut. Aku terkikik geli dalam hati.

 _'Lucu sekali wajahnya,'_ batinku.

Menyadari jika sedang ada orang yang memandanginya, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap tajam kearahku. Aku yang terkejut, segera berpura-pura merapikan rambutku dan meminta air minum kepada ibu.

Aku minum dengan gaya sesantai mungkin, berusaha mati-matian mengontrol rasa panas yang menjalari wajahku dan menenangkan jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdegup liar.

Berbicara mengenai Yunho, awalnya aku memang merasa terganggu oleh kehadirannya yang terus memandangiku tanpa henti. Aku yang tadinya risih, kini sudah mulai terbiasa denga tatapan tajam mata musangnya. _Yah_ , walaupun wajahku masih sering memanas saat melihat tatapannya.

Aku yang awalnya juga sedikit takut pada Yunho, kini justru merasa terhibur. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu ternyata suka melakukan tindakan-tindakan konyol yang membuatku tersenyum tidak jelas dan bahkan tertawa tanpa henti di dalam hati.

Yunho yang ketakutan setengah mati saat ada perawat yang hendak menyuntiknya.

Yunho yang merasa sebal karena tidak bisa tidur dengan posisi miring karena tangannya yang masih terluka.

Yunho yang terkadang memainkan selang infus dan memandang tetesan-tetesan cairan infus dengan wajah bodohnya.

Yunho yang bertingkah seperti balita hiperaktif saat jam makan tiba.

Dan juga, Yunho yang masih setia menatap tajam kearahku walaupun terkadang aku berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

Semua hal itu menarik perhatianku. Membuatku merasakan banyak letupan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam hatiku.

Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Terlalu pusing untuk dipikirkan, namun akan semakin membuat penasaran jika diabaikan.

 _Hah~_  
Adakah yang berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan arti dari semua ini kepadaku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tersenyum senang saat dokter memperbolehkanku pulang esok hari. Lima hari dirawat di rumah sakit benar-benar membuatku bosan. Dokter juga sudah memperbolehkanku untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa walaupun gips dan perban masih melekat di tangan kiriku.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti, aku diharuskan untuk rutin _check-up_ seminggu sekali dan juga menjalani terapi dua kali seminggu agar fungsi tangan kiriku kembali normal seperti dulu lagi.

Proses ini pasti akan sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Kasus patah tulang memang memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh secara total.

Setelah menyantap kudapan sore pemberian rumah sakit, aku merengek pada ibu untuk menemaniku bersantai di taman belakang rumah sakit. Berada di dalam ruangan rawat membuatku jenuh. Aku ingin menghirup udara bebas sekaligus menikmati sore terakhirku di rumah sakit, karena besok pagi aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Disinilah aku sekarang, di taman belakang rumah sakit yang dipenuhi tanaman bunga dan pepohonan yang rindang.

Aku duduk menyendiri di salah satu bangku taman. Tadinya ibu duduk bersamaku, tapi beliau mendadak dipanggil dokter untuk membicarakan jadwal _check-up_ dan terapiku.

Apa boleh buat. Sendirian pun tidak masalah.

"Kau pasien ruangan Cassiopeia 1, kan?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat mendengar sebuah suara berat. Aku terkejut saat melihat sesosok pria yang kini berdiri dihadapanku.

Jung Yunho. Lelaki itu kini berdiri didepanku menggunakan pakaian khas rumah sakit dengan tangan kiri yang digendong menggunakan _arm sling_ , sama sepertiku.

Aku meneguk ludahku sebelum akhirnya membalas ucapannya. "I-iya. Dan kau...pasien yang menempati ruangan Cassiopeia 2, kan?"

Pemuda tampan itu hanya mengangguk. Dan tanpa meminta izin, dia langsung duduk disebelahku. Menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman dan meregangkan kaki panjangnya dengan sangat santai. Aku hanya memandangnya penuh kebingungan.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui namaku karena ibu kita ternyata saling mengenal. Tapi, aku ingin berkenalan secara langsung padamu. _Hai_ , aku Jung Yunho. Kau Kim Jaejoong, kan?"

"Y-ya, aku Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yunho!" jawabku sambil meraih uluran tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Aku pun tersenyum canggung padanya.

Yunho membalas senyumanku. Dan entah mengapa, rasa hangat yang berasal dari genggaman tangannya, kini mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku dan beralih menghangatkan hatiku.

 _Oh_ , ini terdengar berlebihan. Tapi, aku memang menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata Yunho adalah tipikal teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia ramah, humoris, konyol, dan banyak bicara. Aku merasa sudah lama mengenalnya padahal kami baru mengobrol selama beberapa menit.

Aku tidak lagi merasa canggung padanya. Aku justru merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah bertanya apa alasan dia suka menatapku tajam saat itu. Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya saat hubungan pertemanan kami benar-benar sudah akrab nanti.

"Kau tahu mengapa tangan kiriku patah?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau terjatuh dari pohon, kan?" jawabku.

"Ya, itu benar. Lalu, apakah kau tahu mengapa aku masih suka memanjat pohon padahal aku sudah beranjak dewasa?"

Aku mendengus kecil, "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak memberitahuku."

Yunho menggaruk kepala belakangnya. " _Ah_ , benar juga. _Hehe_."

Aku hanya tersenyum miring melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku mulai sering memanjat pohon lagi sekitar setahun yang lalu, saat aku masih duduk di kelas 10. Namun, hanya satu pohon saja yang aku panjat. Pohon itu adalah sebuah pohon mahoni yang terletak di sebuah lahan kosong tak jauh dari sekolahku," ujar Yunho.

"Aku memanjat pohon itu setiap hari. Saat pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah, saat sore hari setelah pulang sekolah, dan saat malam minggu tiba," lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran.

Yunho tersenyum, "Untuk melihat seseorang yang aku sukai."

Aku menahan napas. Kulihat Yunho kini memandang teduh tanaman bunga yang terhampar di depan kami. Bibir hatinya terus mengulum senyum. Namun entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan sedih yang menelusup ke dalam hatiku.

"Jadi, kau terjatuh dari pohon karena sedang mengintip gadis yang kau suka? _Yah_! Kau lucu sekali, Jung!" ujarku, mencoba bergurau.

Yunho cemberut, "Ya, ya! Aku tahu hal itu terdengar konyol. Mungkin saat itu hari sialku, sehingga aku tidak sengaja menginjak dahan yang rapuh yang mengakibatkan aku terjatuh dari pohon itu."

" _Uugh_! Pasti rasanya sakit sekali!"

"Tentu saja sakit. Memangnya ketika tanganmu patah, kau tidak merasakan sakit?"

"Ya, siapa tahu rasa sakit ditanganmu akan hilang saat tiba-tiba gadis yang kau sukai menolongmu saat kau terjatuh," balasku asal.

" _Ck_! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Aku saja diam-diam mengintipnya. Jadi, rasa sakit ini juga kutanggung sendiri."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, "Berlebihan!"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika menyangkut tentangnya. _Hah~_ Aku jadi merindukannya."

Kulihat Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil menerawang. Aku mendengus.

"Aku diberitahu temanku jika dia sedang sakit sekarang. Aku jadi khawatir padanya. Tapi, bukankah ini suatu kebetulan? Aku sakit dan dia juga sedang sakit. Menurutmu, apakah kita berjodoh?"

Aku kembali mendengus, "Kau berlebihan lagi, Jung!"

" _Haha_! Ya, siapa tahu? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku benar-benar berjodoh dengannya."

"Ya, tentu saja. Semua orang akan merasa bahagia jika berjodoh dengan orang yang disukainya."

 _'Termasuk diriku. Akupun juga akan senang jika bisa berjodoh denganmu,'_ lanjutku dalam hati.

Tersadar, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat bodoh dan konyol dengan pemikiran aneh itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa sedikit kedinginan. Mungkin kita sudah terlalu lama berada di luar."

" _Ah_ , benar juga. Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke kamar! Sebentar lagi, jatah makan malam juga akan dibagikan. Aku tidak mau ibuku yg cerewet itu mengomeliku karena aku keluyuran saat jam makan tiba."

Aku terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Yunho. Kakiku melangkah mengikutinya yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Aku sengaja tidak mempercepat langkahku untuk menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. Aku tersenyum sambil terus memandang punggung lebarnya.

Jung Yunho..  
 _Hah~_ Kurasa aku semakin menyukaimu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Tubuhku terasa lelah dan persendian siku tangan kiriku masih berdenyut nyeri.

Sudah hampir jam tiga sore. Aku dan ibu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit untuk _check-up_ dan menjalani terapi rutinku.

Sudah enam bulan berlalu semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Tangan kiriku sudah hampir kembali berfungsi seperti semula walaupun memang masih terasa sedikit nyeri di bagian otot dan persendian sikunya. Aku masih harus bersabar sampai tanganku sembuh total.

Tapi, aku bersyukur. Karena menurut hasil _rontgen_ , tulangku yg patah kini telah tersambung sempurna. Terapi yang kujalani memang hanya berfokus untuk memulihkan otot dan persendian siku kiriku yang sudah terlanjur kaku akibat kecelakaan itu.

Berbicara mengenai tangan kiriku yang sempat patah, aku jadi teringat pada Yunho. _Hah~_ Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah tangannya yang patah juga sudah hampir sembuh seperti tanganku?

Aku memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat _check-up_ di rumah sakit, seminggu setelah aku keluar dari sana. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya karena jadwal _check-up_ dan terapi kami yang berbeda.

Sejak saat itulah, hubungan kami terputus begitu saja. Padahal aku sangat berharap kami masih bisa berteman walaupun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi, entahlah. Justru ibuku dan Bibi Jung, ibu Yunho, yang masih sering berkomunikasi lewat telepon.

Terkadang, aku ingin sekali menanyakan kabar Yunho saat ibu sedang menelepon Bibi Jung. Tapi, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Konyol memang. Padahal menurutku, hal itu sangatlah wajar mengingat aku dan Yunho pernah dekat saat masih berada di rumah sakit dulu.

Aku tidak pernah bertanya dan ibuku juga tidak pernah membahas sedikitpun tentang Yunho. Lengkap sudah! Jika sudah seperti ini, aku menyesal mengapa dulu aku tidak meminta nomor ponsel ataupun alamat _e-mail_ Yunho.

 _Hah~_  
Menyebalkan! Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali ke kamar setelah menonton _TV_ di ruang tengah. Sosok tampan Yunho kembali memenuhi pikiranku.

Aku merindukannya. Apa kabarnya sekarang? Apakah tangan kirinya sudah sembuh sehingga dia sudah bisa memanjat pohon lagi untuk...

Aku menghela napas kasar. Mungkin Yunho sudah benar-benar bisa memanjat pohon lagi sekarang untuk melakukan hal yang disukainya. Tentu saja, Yunho pasti sangat merindukan orang yang disukainya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Aku menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih panjang. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela kamarku.

Angin sore yang hangat menerpa wajah dan tubuhku saat jendela itu kubuka. Perasaanku masih sedikit kacau. Angin yang segar dan tanaman bunga mawar yang terhampar indah di halaman belakang rumahku masih belum mampu membuat pikiranku rileks kembali.

Aku mengeser kursi belajarku dan menempatkannya di samping jendela. Aku duduk menghadap keluar dan mencoba menikmati suasana yang indah itu, berharap perasaan dan pikiranku ikut membaik setelah ini.

Lima belas menit merasakan ketenangan yang menyenangkan, hingga akhirnya aku dikejutkan oleh suara berisik yang berasal dari bawah sana.

Aku menggerutu dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah. Di sana, aku sedang melihat ibuku sedang berdiri di samping tembok belakang rumahku, yang berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah lahan kosong yang cukup luas.

 _'Sedang apa ibu di sana?'_ pikirku heran.

Ibu berkacak pinggang. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan bibir yang terus bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Sesekali, tangan ibu terangkat ke atas, menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang berada di lahan kosong yang letaknya bersebelahan persis dengan tembok halaman belakang rumahku.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang ibu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Itu hanya sebuah pohon mahoni tinggi berdaun lebat, bukan pohon mangga yang sedang berbuah banyak. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika ibu sedang menyusun strategi untuk mengambil mangga dari pohon itu secara diam-diam.

Astaga!  
Anak macam apa aku ini? Bisa-bisanya aku mengira ibuku akan mencuri mangga diam-diam. _Haish_!

Aku masih merutuki diriku hingga kemudian teriakan ibu membuyarkan pemikiran konyolku.

" _Yah_ , Jung Yunho! Turun kau dari pohon itu! Demi Tuhan! Tanganmu belum sembuh total dan sekarang kau sudah berani memanjat pohon lagi? Tidak merasa kapok, _hah_?!"

Tung.. Tunggu..

Apa?

Jung Yunho?

"Jika kau ingin melihat Jaejoong, temui dia dikamarnya. Jangan hanya berani memandangnya dari kejauhan saja. Aku tidak sudi mempunyai calon menantu yang pengecut sepertimu!"

Aku memasang wajah bodoh saat mendengar teriakan ibu. Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat kaku, aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat pohon yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang itu.

 _Deg_!

Aku bersumpah jika sedari tadi aku tidak melihat apapun atau siapapun di pohon itu selain daun, batang, dahan, dan ranting. Tapi sekarang, aku dapat melihat sesosok tubuh manusia yang sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu dahan pohon yang lumayan besar.

Dan wajah itu...  
Wajah tampan itu...  
Aku mengenalnya!

Dia adalah Yunho. Jung Yunho!  
 _Oh_ , astaga!

Mendadak, semua hal kembali berputar di dalam kepalaku.

Yunho..

Terjatuh..

Tangan patah..

Pohon mahoni..

Lahan kosong..

Memanjat..

Mengintip..

Orang yang disukai..

Dengan napas memburu dan detakan jantung yang tidak beraturan, aku kembali melihat sosok yang masih berada di atas pohon itu. Kali ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajahnya.

Seketika tubuhku melemas saat pandangan mataku beradu dengan tatapan tajam dari mata serupa musang itu. Bibir dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Dan rasanya aku hampir pingsan saat Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai kearahku.

Astaga! Ya, Tuhan!

Tolong..

Tolong jangan katakan jika orang yang selama ini disukai Yunho adalah...

.

.

.

AKU?!

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hey, guys! Saya muncul lagi, nih :D  
*langsung diusir*

Dan, hey juga buat Gen! Sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatan publish ff ini yang sangat amat lama .

Pokoknya, yang pasti, hidup ff mainstream dengan ending gantung!  
Tetap jaya!  
*teriak gaje*  
*langsung di-bully*

 **.**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca.

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


End file.
